Break Away
by jessie32791
Summary: Emma Nelson is sick and tired of her life at home. So she sets off on an adventure to California to start a new life. But when she runs into some one unexpected does she have the courge to keep going?
1. Packing Up

Break Away

By Jessie

Epiloge

Sick and tired of her life, Emma Nelson starts out on a new adventure on her own. But when she runs into some one not expected will she have the courge to keep on going?

**Chapter one**

**Packing Up**

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

"Now Emily Dickinson was the greatest woman poet of her time. Writing more poems in her life time then other female poets, she has been proclaimed to be...." It all sounded blah to Emma Nelson. She was bored and had already counted the ceiling tiles (21) and floor tiles (42). English class was so boring.

"Emma what was Emily's most famous poem?" Ms. Kwan suddenly asked. Emma broke free from her trance and looked at her teacher.

"Ummm..she had so many that you couldn't choose one?" she asked praying.

"Good answer Emma. Now...." Emma looked down at her note book. It was the wrong note book. Her history note book. On top of was map of Canada and the Untied States. They had talked about easy routes to the U.S. The easiest would be to go west until you get to about Washington.

"Emily had once thought of running away...." Earlier that day, Emma had woken up to the sounds of screaming. Her mother was fighting with her step dad for the milionth time. Emma thought that any normal person would be glad their husband isn't dead from having cancer but her mother always found ways to get into fights. Emma hated the fights. She would hide in her room or sneak out and walk the streets of Toronto until very late when she knew they had gone to bed.

"She one time ran away for one hour before the nearby neighbors found her.." Emma's ears suddenly heard Ms. Kwan for the first time all class. Running away? She heard a girl ran away a few years ago and they finally tracked her down in Ohio. It didn't seem like the idea wasn't so horrid. The bell rang and she walked out and to her locker. She saw her old best friend Many Santos at JT Yorke's locker and glared. _What a school slut_ , she thought. She put her books in her bookbag and shut her locker. The weekend. Oh joy. Right then and there Emma Nelson decided that she was going to run away to who knows where tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Emma got home that afternoon, the house was empty. _Perfect. I can get away right now and no one will see,_ she thought. Emma packed her stuff into her backpack, grabbed her jacket and laptop and walked out her door. She had $120 saved from a few years birthdays and she figured it could get her to the last train station before Washington. She got a cab to the nearest trainstation and boarded a train heading to a small town called Ronstown.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Emma, we're home!" Spike called when she entered her home with her husband. Emma didn't answer. "Emma?" She ran down to her bedroom and found a note that said:

_Left for a new life. I'll let you know how it goes. -Emma _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know this is short but I'll make it up to you. I promise. Well looks like Emma has some problems now doesn't she. SEAN AND EMMA FOREVER!


	2. Eggs, Bacon and Soap

Chapter Two

Eggs, Bacon and Soap

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

Emma got off the train in Ronsville at 5 am. She wondered the streets for a good hour before going to a diner for breakfast. The waitress, a plump red headed woman named Molly walked over. "What'll it be, hun?"

"Egg and bacon please." Emma said. The waitress smiled.

"Coming right up." She walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later, emerged with a plate of eggs and bacon. "Run away?" she asked, setting the food down. Emma smiled and nodded. Molly walked away. _This is so exciting! Starting out on my own! _She put her laptop on the table and pulled up the train schedule. The next train leaves in two hours to Wasagga Beach. Then the train in Wasagga Beach could take her to Californa. She sighed and closed the schedule. She logged onto her mail and a news alert appeared on the tv.

"Emma Nelson from Toronto Canada has been reported missing. If you see this girl please call 555-5555. Thank you." The news woman said. They didn't show a picture. Sighing she looked back at her e-mail. One new message.

To: Emma

From: Chris

Hey, babe. What's up? I wanted to know if you wanted to hang this weekend. Call me. Luv- Chris.

It was from last night. _Mom must know I'm gone now. She must be having a cow. Oh well. Next time I see her, I'll be 21. _Molly brought her food to the table and Emma ate her breakfast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manny Santos climbed up the stairs of the Simpson-Nelson house hold and knocked on the door. Mr. Simpson answered at once.

"Hey Manny. Come in." He gesture for her to enter. "Thank you so much for taking your time for helping us find Em."

"No problem, Mr. Simpson. Paige, Spinner and I will find her if she's any where in Canada and in the US." Spike's cries came from the living room. "We'll find her soon."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By 9 o'clock, Emma was on the train to Wasagga Beach. She typed on her laptop of her adventures.

"EXCUSE ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY SOAP?!" a strange man yelled, scaring Emma. She jumped and looked up at him.

"Uhh....no." She said quietly. He went around asking people for soap. She shook her head and went back to her laptop. An IM popped up.

(A/N: I don't know their Screen names. Bare with me)

MannyS: Where are you?

EmmaN: None of your business.

MannyS: Your parents are worried speechless.

EmmaN: Pity.

MannyS: I'll find you. I promise that.

EmmaN: Good luck.

(EmmaN signed off)

Emma closed her laptop and tilted her head back. What could Manny possibly do? Sleep with a dectective to find her? She knew that she would have Spinner and Paige help her search all of Canada. Even the U.S too. The train drooned on and she listened to the rails creak as they went over a bridge.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Next stop Wasagga Beach." The train slowed to a stop and people filed off. Outside, Emma saw a peir and a mall. She walked towards the peir and looked over the water. She didn't notice some one gapping at her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Surpise at Every Turn

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's a new chapter. Sorry if it's short. GOBBLE GOBBLE.

Chapter Three

Surpises at every turn

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Emma smiled as the smell of the ocean met her nose. Maybe she would just stay in Wasaga Beach with the smell of the ocean every morning when she woke up. She could start a new life here with no death or screaming babies. It would make life perfect. She wiped the snow from her hair and sighed. But as she turned around, she saw the reason why living here would not be perfect.

"Emma?" A dark blonde, greenish blue eyed boy said standing a few feet away from Emma. She gripped her hand back strap tighter.

"Sean." Sean Hope Cameron stood there looking at his ex-girlfriend like she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing here at almost christmas time?" (A/N: I forgot to mention the part about it was almost Christmas didn't I? Well it's almost christmas time in my story)

"Just going threw."

"Where are you heading?" He asked walking closer. He leaned against the railing Emma was leaning against.

"The states. Got tired of all the bullshit in Degrassi so I left."

"You're all by yourself. You shouldn't have gone off by yourself. Specially with that laptop. Some one could mug you for it."

"Who? Some one like you maybe? I mean you take laptops from cancer-stricken step fathers." She snapped turning her back to him and started to walk away. He quickly caught up and stood infront of her.

"Em, I told you that I was sorry for everything. And you excepted it....or at least I thought."

"Look I'm sorry. It's just, I'm running away from my past. I'm not supose to run into it." She shivered a little.

"You cold. How about I buy us some hot coca and then we'll see what happens." Emma sighed and looked at Sean. She nodded and he grabbed her elbow and led her to a nearby cafe.

-X-

Manny, Paige, and Hazel sat in the back seat as Jimmy and Spinner sat up front. Spinner drove.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked. Manny smirked.

"First stop: Wasaga Beach."

"Why there hun?" Paige asked.

"There's where Sean is."

"And you think she went to see him." Hazel said finishing for her.

"Exactly. She's a sucker for him."

-X-

"How are things back at Degrassi?" Sean asked after setting his coco down on the table. They had been there for a good 10 minutes without any one saying a word.

"Fine I guess. Everyone was happy when I left."

"Except you. Em, what happened?"

"My parents fight, my baby brother won't stop screaming, Snake has cancer, Chris and I aren't going any way and I have no friends." Sean made a fist with his other hand under the table. "How's your life treating you?"

"Same as before. My parents are back to being drunks. They're barely at home. I have my own place now but I was thinking of heading back to Degrassi before Christmas."

"In two days?" He shrugged and grinned.

"You know me. Doing things at the last minute." Emma smiled.

"That was always like you."

"Why thank you. So why did you all of a sudden decide to get up and go to the states just days before Christmas? I'm sure your parents are looking for you."

"Let 'em look. I'm not going back till I need to."

"You're going to spend Christmas alone on a train?"

"I guess. My train leave in an hour." She said as a man ran inside.

"All trains, buses, taxis, planes and other ways out of Wasaga are all shut down. Big storm is coming until after Christmas. Sorry miss but your stuck here." He said to Emma. She sighed and looked at the table.

"Great now I'm stuck here. Where am I going to stay now?"

"There's always the park down town." Sean joked. Emma glared at him. "I'm kidding. You can always stay with me if you want."

Silence. Silence. they just stared at each out. Emma finally sighed and looked at the clock. "Don't have a choice now do I?" she said. Sean smiled and stood up.

"Alright come on then." He grabbed her bag and she followed him out the door.


	4. Jingle Bell Rock

A/N: Now I sound like a broken record I know but thanks again for all those great reviews.

Chapter Four

Jingle Bell Rock

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Sean and Emma entered his apartment. It was better than what Emma thought it would be. The apartment had one bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchen and a den. He led her to the den. There was a matching couch and chair set that was a pale red and there was a fire place. There weren't any Christmas decorations up.

"Not very Christmas-ie is it?" He asked setting her bag on the chair.

"No but it can be fixed. Tomorrow, we'll go buy Christmas decorations. A tree and everything." She said looking around. Setting her laptop on a side table to recharge, she hummed.

"How about a grand tour?" She nodded. "Okay this is the den. Out there is the kitchen and the door by the bathroom is your room."

"I thought you only had one bedroom."

"I do. I'll take the couch. You're the guest."

"No, Sean. It's your bed."

"It's alright. You can have it." Emma nodded. Sean looked over at his cable box. It read 5:45. "Since it's early and it's not too snowy outside we can go shopping now. Then we can come back and I'll cook dinner."

"You? Cook dinner? Since when can you cook?"

"Hey! Atleast I don't burn popcorn in a microwave."

"We were talking. I had an excuse."

"Sure...." He smirked.

"Fine. Let's go shopping." She said. Sean followed her out of the appartment.

-X-

"Can some one wake him up please? He's snoring too loud!" Hazel said. Spinner was asleep in the car and his snoring was distrating her as she was driving. Jimmy hit Spinner in the back of the head.

"Yo! Wake up!" Spinner jumped and hit Jimmy.

"Guys, get your seatbelt on. Cops." Manny said. They all quickly buckled their seat belts as a police officer came over. They were 4 miles away from Wasaga Beach. Hazel rolled down her window and large snow flakes drifted down into her hair and lap.

"Hello. Where are you all going?" The officer asked.

"Wasage Beach. We're meeting a few friends."

"Sorry, Miss but nothing is allowed in or out of Wasaga until after Christmas."

"What? But we need to get there!" Manny said. "Is there any way to get there at all?"

"Let's see. Go back about 15 miles and take a right and go on the through way. Then you go threw Ronsville and come back down Route 65 and it will take you right to a side road not blocked off to Wasaga."

"How long with that take?"

"A day. Day and a half maybe."

"Thank you. Let's go!" Jimmy said and they sped off.

-X-

_Can't believe I agreed to go shopping with this girl_, Sean thought as they were heading home. He was carry a few boxes of lights while she had over 14 bags of other stuff. Tied to a rope was a 6 foot tree in a box that we was dragging along with the lights. She opened the door and helped him carry the tree up the steps.

"Just couldn't buy the three foot tree could you?" He said sitting in the chair.

"It wouldn't have the full effect." she said opening one of the bags. She pulled out garland, ortaments, and grabbed a string of lights. Sean stood up and pulled the tree out of the box and stood it up in the corner, right of the fire place. She began to hang lights on the tree. Then garland. Sean walked towards the kitchen to start cooking something to eat. He checked her fridge and found some lettuce that didn't look to brown. He shredded it up and made a salad. He put some water in a pot and set it on the stove. He pour spaggetti into the pot and pour sauce into another pan. Letting it cook, he walked back into the den where Emma was hanging lights up along the fireplace. "Hey come here for a sec." She said.

"Why?" He asked walking over to her. She gave him the string of lights and pulled a gold star out of the bags. She stood on a step ladder to hang the star up.

"How are things with you and Ellie?" she asked struggling to put it up there.

"We broke up a few days after I left. She felt things weren't working out as well." He finished putting up the lights and turned around just as Emma's foot slipped off the step ladder and she fell backwards. He caught her in his arms before she could collide with the hard wood floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he caught her, star still in hand.

"Thanks." She said, slightly out of breath.

"Umm....no problem." He said. They stayed like that for a minute or so. Emma stood up and pushed the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ears.

"Ummm.....do you smell something burning?" she said suddenly. Sean's eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen. Emma followed. The smell of burnt sauce met her nose and Sean turned both the burners of.

"The sauce it's too bad. So dinner is ready."

They both didn't want to admit it that they were still in love with each other.


	5. History Can Repeat itself

A/N: Hey guys. Wow I'm working on three chapters in one day! Brand new record for me. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I haven't done this at all yet I don't think so I do not own Degrassi but if I did Sean and I would be married already and I would be in this story, not Emma.

Chapter Five

History Can Repeat itself

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Emma opened her eyes and looked over at the clock on Sean's bedside table. 9:54. She yawned and got out of bed. Walking to her bag, she saw a picture on his dresser. It was of her and him together. She smiled and walked out of the room where she smelt eggs and bacon cooking. Sean was at the stove placing food on some plates. When he saw her, he looked up and grinned.

"Morning. I thought I would try cooking again. This time it didn't burn."

"And you called me a bad cook." she said taking a plate.

"I didn't call you a bad cook. Just a pathetic one." he said smirking as he sat across from her at the counter.

"Like that's much better." They both laughed as they started to eat.

-X-

"He said to take a right! Not a left! Spin you're such an idiot." Jimmy said.

"Look if we keep going straight we'll get to Ronsville still. Jeeze you guys have no faith in me."

"Because you're Spinner. Just keep going." Manny said. _We'll get you, Nelson_, she thought.

-X-

"What's the plan for today?" Sean asked. He was washing dishes.

"I was going to go downtown and buy some presents for a few people. You?"

"I need to go shopping for some people to. I'll join you." Emma looked down at her turtle patterned pj's and her black t-shirt. Sean was wearing black shorts and a wife beater.

"I'm going to go and get dressed and maybe shower. I'll see you in a bit." She left the room. Sean sighed and looked out the window. Last night had been interesting. While watching tv, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. It felt alright. Like old times at her house infront of her tv on Fridays while they made out..... Sean shook his head and took a sip from his orange juice. he heard the shower start and he smirked. He started putting dishes away and when he finished he walked into the bedroom and got dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

-X-

Emma got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and put it up in a half pony tail. She heard Sean in the bedroom and opened the door a crack and saw him moving stuff around his drawer. He pulled out a paper star that was gold. In the middle was a picture. He left the room. She opened the door and followed.

"Hey." she said walking in. He looked up from the tree. On a branch was the ortament and the picture was of them together under a misltoe.

"Hey. Like it?"

"Yeah since I made it."

"Excuse me? We both made it!" He said getting off the step ladder. She walked over to him.

"It was my idea though." She grinned. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. Come on. We should get into town before it snows too bad." She nodded and they walked out of the house.

-X-

Manny climbed out of the car. They were a few miles away from Wasaga Beach. She turned her cell phone on and it rang.

"Hello?"

"Manny? Did you find her yet?" said the voice of a very tired Mr. Simpson.

"No but we are close. We should be home by New Years and she'll be with us."

"Thanks a bunch, Manny. See you later." He hung up. She climbed back into the car. Christmas was tomorrow.


	6. The One Thing

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The holidays were kind of rocky for me but I recovered. Here is a brand new chapter. Think of it as a late Christmas and an early New Years Eve present. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok fine I don't own Degrassi. You don't have to rub it in though!

Chapter Six

The One Thing You've

Waited for Your Whole Life

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Sean Cameron awoke to the sound of clanging dishes coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his messy hair to try and straighten it before standing up. He stepped into the kitchen where Emma Nelson was washing dishes in a pair of turtle pj bottoms and a black tanktop. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of black boxers. He looked over at the clock. 7 am.

"Quick question: Why are you washing dishes at 7 in the morning?" He asked. She turned around and grinned.

"Because I was bored and you wouldn't wake up to open presents so I found something to do."

"Dude! It's Christmas. Presents!" He ran back into the living room where he saw two presents under the tree. One for him from Emma and one to Emma from him.

"Not a lot but I think it's fine." she said walking into the living room.

"I've gone with less." He said sighing. He picked up his present and sat cross legged on the floor. He shook it.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing at him.

"Checking to make sure it's not clothes." He shrugged and opened it.

-X-

"Ok, dude, it's Christmas and I'm stuff with you guys in this crappy town." Spinner said as they all climbed out of the car. They finally made it to Wasaga Beach after another 5 more hours of driving.

"If you say 'dude' one more time, I will kill you, DUDE." Jimmy said, gritting his teeth. Manny rollded her eyes at the two idiots and looked around. They had pulled up infront of a small cafe' where the owner was shoveling out front. He was a man in his mid 40's with thinning black hair and was bundled up in an orange parka.

"Umm...excuse me?1 Excuse me!" She called out until he looked up at her.

"Yes, young lady?" Manny pulled out a picture of Emma and showed him it.

"Have you seen this girl? She might of been with a boy--"

"Oh yes!" His face lit up. "She was the young lady here with Sean just yesterday. They went to his apartment to hide from the terrible storm."

"Oh thank you! Do you happen to know where Sean lives?" The man frowned.

"What business do you have with him?"

"Oh he use to go to our school back where we came from. Our friend Emma has run away and we came to find her. And--" Manny started to make herself cry fake tears. "--we all just want her to come home safe and sound."

"aww...young lady don't cry. Sean lives up the road some and to the left. IT's the house with the black pick up truck in the drive away. I keep telling him to sell it but he won't listen..." The old man continued to ramble on as Manny ran towards the car.

"She's here! I knew it! She's at Sean's! Now we need to go and get her to come home. Now." They all nodded and climbed back into the stuffy hell hold of car to begin going up the road.

-X-

"Sean! Thank you so much for the scarf! It's soooooo beautiful!" Emma said, wrapping the black scarf that had blue butterflies on it. He smiled as he leaned against the door way, watching her. She was sitting cross legged on the floor infront of the tree and her now discarded box the scarf had been in. He looked down at the black and red knitted ski cap that she had gotten him. How is it that they had gotten gifts for each other that were so a like with out planning it?

"No...problem." He said slowly. She looked up at him confused.

"What's the matter?" She stood up and folded the scarf up in her arms.

"What? Oh nothing. Just a little bored. What do you want to do?" Her face suddenly lit upwith a bright smile and she started to run for his bed room. "Emma?"

"Just get dress. Here." She ran back out of his bedroom with a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt which she placed in his arms. "And grab some gloves. Oh! And your new hat. We can go play out in the snow!"

"And how old are we?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sean! Come on! Please?" HE still didn't show any signs of agreeing. She dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed his shoulders. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?" She asked, giving him a puppy face and shaking him slightly.

"Fine. Fine. Hurry up though. I won't wait forever for you." She smiled and ran inside of the bedroom again. Sean took advantage of this and quickly changed and pulled his coat, cap. gloves and shoes on. He ran out the door and hid by the steps, hidden by the bush and by the fact it was starting to snow again.

-X-

When Emma finished changing into a pair of heavy jeans and a t-shirt, she walked out into the living room carrying her jacket and scarf.

"Okay I'm ready. And you better not of changed your mind either!" She looked up and saw no one there. "Sean?" No answer. She pulled her shoes and gloves on, wrapped the scarf around her neck and stepped out onto the steps.

"Sean? Are you out here?" She called. It was very quiet out here but very beautful. The snowbanks glistened as Emma walked down the steps. The bushes look so pretty with the white snow and the black behind it, Emma thought as she looked around. she froze. Black behind it?

"Sean, that's not funny--" she tried to say as he suddenly jumped out and threw snow balls at her.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!"

"That's not fair! Hey!" She picked up some snow and through it at him. She was laughing so hard byt this point, she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Alright. That's it. You better run!" He called as Emma started running off towards the woods by his apartment. She disappeared as he followed her in.

"Emma?" He called, going feeper into the forest. "Emma?" No answer. "Alright. I'll leave you to be eaten by the wild animals out here..." He called. He started to turn.

"Wait! No. No. No." She said running towards him. She tripped on a thick root sticking out of the snow and fell on him causing them to roll down the hill.

When they stopped rolling, they were at the bottom of the hill out of breath. Emma started to laugh again. Sean sat up and looked at her.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Yeah...yeah it was. It reminded me about the old times..." She suddenly stopped laughing and just layed still. Sean loked at her with deep concern. He scooted closer to her.

"Emma...are you okay? I mean are you sure that you want to go to California?"

"Of course. What else will I do? I'm sure that you don't want me to burden you at your house forever."

"I really wouldn't care." Emma looked at him, eyes surpised.

"Sean--" Emma was silenced when a pair of lips met her's in a sweet and innocent kiss. When Sean pulled away a little, he searched her face for some sort of sign of mutal feeling. He got it when her lips met his on their own a few seconds later.


End file.
